The River Spirit and the Celestial Maiden
by LovingTheOgre
Summary: A box is opened. Hinata & Neji are lost in the spirit world. When they wish to return home they find that the celestial robes, belonging to her mother, are lost in a world where the only person they can rely on is a boy whom looks like Gaara!


The River Spirit and The Celestial Maiden

Disclaimer and authors note:…Okay don't own anything got it? Oh…about my other stories…Komojin well I guess it wasn't any good so It'll be scrapped along with Fukka den I guess, unless I get reviews...I so love those, but this one you'll like. Of course it will be a Hyuuga fic…hmmm I see a pattern here…well enjoy!

(15 years earlier)

Hiashi Hyuuga sat beside his wife as she looked over at their nephew and young daughter playing amongst flowers. Her golden eyes fixed on the small toddler Hinata as the girl climber her older cousins back laughing and gurgling as Neji laughed and laughed.

"Oh how I wish for spring to always be here." She said with a sigh. "This is when my flowers bloom the most…and young Hinata looks so precious among them don't you think Hiashi?"

The younger Hyuuga nodded.

"Like you I imagine at that age if you ever aged at all."

She laughed, a sweet sound.

"You ask such question now? I didn't hear your complaints when you stormed the Hyuuga head, your father, and demanded to nullify your engagement to your cousin."

He laughed this time. His white eyes landed on her round pale face and he moved a bit of midnight blue/violet hair from her eyes.

"Well I love you."

"Anyone can believe they love a celestial maiden however…perhaps now that I am human…" Her eyes wandered again to her child and nephew, and her mind filled with many thought such as love and regret. This was new entirely to her as she was not meant for it. "I suppose they will be married when they are adults?"

Hiashi nodded.

"Yes, I always believed that my brother's child was meant for heir…in this way perhaps…"

"I see."

The said nothing as the young clan leader and celestial maiden watched the spring time and the two children's merriment.

(15 years later)

"Wow! So this is mom?" A 13 year old Hanabi Hyuuga looked up from the picture of her mother and sister. Her white pale eyes sparkled for a moment as she regained her composer and handed the picture back. "Uh…not that it's a big deal or anything."

Hinata stifled a giggle as she took back the picture shoved in her face. Her sister was so much like her father and cousin that it was annoying but at times hilarious. _'I swear…the three of them must be itching to remove that pole from their asses…it's not hard to show happiness is it?'_

She looked down at the picture of her own replica, only with hair not just midnight blue like hers but violet and eyes the color of gold. "Yeah this is mom…I think I still have that kimono she wears…"

"Really sister? Why bother holding on to such things, I bet it's withered and tattered."

Hinata shook her head.

"Actually it's pretty wearable…OH! It's mother and Neji!" Indeed it was, a picture of their mother holding and infant Neji. Apparently from what Hinata had heard, their mother served as midwife in Neji's birth. "Look how little he was."

Hanabi peered at the picture.

"Aunt Tsubame looks so young there…like my age."

"Well she was a little older then you I think…oh and here is one of father."

"Just like Neji."

Hinata nodded.

"Just like him…"

"I wonder if mother and father were happy?"

Hinata looked out the dusty window, that Hanabi had opened, of their mothers room. No one had been into the room since the woman's death but Hinata had decided that it was time to see it again. She looked at her sister and smiled.

"From what I remembered…very happy."

She said this sadly as her hand rummaged through the old box when it hit something hard.

_'Metal?'_ She curiously lifted the box, with both hands. It was carved delicately with the image of a dragon on the front cover being ridden by a woman in billowing robes.

"That was mother's?"

Hinata said nothing as she lowered the box into her lap. She dusted it carefully and ran her hand along the cover. "How lovely…"

"Open it!"

"I don't know…it may be private."

Hanabi puffed in annoyance.

"She is dead sister…how private can it possibly be if she's dead? Does it matter?"

"No. I will not open it until I ask father about it…since it is obvious it needs a key." She said touching the key hole. "Perhaps father has it."

Hanabi placed her hands on her hips.

"And perhaps he wont have our heads for rummaging in a place we were specifically told not to go…you remember what father has told us about this room, right sister?"

"Then…we'll take what we want and put everything else away…"

Hanabi sighed.

"It sounds like we're grave robbing."

"We are in a way."

-

After they had made their way to their room with what they wanted, Hanabi taking a picture of her mother and father along with a butterfly hand mirror and Hinata however took pictures and the box, hidden in the box with pictures of course.

"So happy." She said as she placed a picture of her parents into a silver frame beside her bed. The other, she mused, she'd placed into a drawer safely. There was a knock on her door and she abruptly hid the box under the sheets of her bed.

"Yes?"

"Lady Hinata your father wishes to see you."

She stood slowly and opened the door to see Neji, in his usual formal robes only his hair was loose. She stood there for a moment before walking past him before her grabbed her wrist.

"Neji?"

"I'm sorry Lady Hinata." He whispered letting go and storming down the hall.

"What was that?"

-

"Engaged to Neji?"

Her father nodded from his place beside her on the veranda. He didn't take the time to look at her, noting that she was blushing madly. However he did reach for her hand.

"I know that you were waiting for the Uzumaki boy to return from his mission."

Hinata looked at her father with wide eyes.

_'How'd he know?'_

"Neji told me as a way to make me reconsider."

She starred at her hands, fighting the urge to fidget with her fingers like she did before but then she took a deep breath and regained composure.

"I-I see…W-well I should be getting back to my room."

He didn't watch her leave, instead he looked at the snow covered garden that had long ago overgrown. How long had it been since he sat here? His white eyes scanned the area until he found what he sought, a small red flower that would never whither away or die.

"A part of you forever here in a form of a precious scarlet rose." He said shutting his eyes and thinking back to that day.

"_I suppose they will be married when they are adults?"_

_Hiashi nodded._

"_Yes, I always believed that my brother's child was meant for heir…in this way perhaps…"_

"_I see."_

_The said nothing as the young clan leader and celestial maiden watched the spring time and the two children's merriment but then she smiled and took his hand._

"_I suppose they were always meant for each other yes, I would like to see them married and happy very much."_

All those years ago, what Ayaka said was very true.

"Now until Hinata sees it for herself will it be real, I suppose it will prove interesting then, don't you think?"

-

Hinata was awakened by a strange noise coming from outside her window. Her eyes opened slowly only for her mouth to be covered by a cold hand.

"Shh…Lady Hinata we must be quiet."

_'Neji?'_

He let go of her face before sitting up. He looked towards the window before glancing back at her.

"There is some kind of festivities and the whole house is well, frozen except us."

"What?"

He looked back at her.

"Dress yourself."

She did as she was told, dressing in her usual clothes before Neji took her hand and both made their way to the hall.

"You said that the house is frozen?"

He nodded.

"It happened after Hanabi broke open an old Metal box she said was her mothers…there was some robes of some sort and then this happened."

"She stole the box?"

"I don't know where it came from…all that we are no longer in Komoha."

They made their way outside to see themselves in a place that was definitely not Konoha. They were in the middle of a strange city and when they turned back to go back into the compound they found that the doors were no longer there. They were alone in a strange place.

"Where did it go?"

"I don't know…damn it." Neji said looking about at the strange people starring at them. "What was that box, Lady Hinata?"

"I don't know…Neji please, don't let go of my h-hand…"

She was panicking because the crowd was growing bigger and bigger and before they knew it they were swallowed by the crowd.

"Where is this place?"

It was like no place he had ever seen…they were in a regular but irregular village where there seemed to be a festival of some sort along with strange dark creatures…

"I don't know…let's walk around a bit."

She nodded following him to a red bridge. The two stopped and looked over to the bottom to see a railroad.

"Look Neji. A train."

He nodded and was about to speak when a boy, whom looked quite a bit like Gaara with longer hair and no tattoo, wearing pale grey silk robes, looked at them wide eyes.

"You shouldn't be here, get out of here now!"

"Gaara?"

He shook his head.

"Who is this Gaara?"

Neji and Hinata starred at the boy before he took their hands and led them across the bridge.

"What are two humans doing in the spirit world?"

"Humans? Sprit world?"

He shoved them into a small house where he locked the door.

"How did you get here?"

Hinata took a seat on a wooden chair, Neji stood beside her stoic as ever watching the red haired Gaara look alike.

"A box was opened containing strange robes, who are you?"

The boy nodded.

"Right. I am Shiro…your names?"

"Neji Hyuuga."

"Hinata Hyuuga."

Shiro starred at the two before leaning against the door.

"The robes you say…were they quite radiant…too radiant for regular robes?"

Neji nodded.

"Yes."

"I see…you have found a Tenyo's Hagoromo…that is how you are here."

Neji's eyes widened but Hinata didn't seem to know what was going on.

"Tenyo? Hagoromo? Why would my mother have such things…whatever they may be."

Shiro starred at the girl before Neji answered.

"A Tenyo is a celestial maiden…the Hagoromo is the celestial robes and…"

"Apparently your mother was a celestial maiden."

Sera: Do you like it? Not my best work but hey it should get better. OH! If I haven't uploaded anymore chappies on my other works it is because I don't get any reviews…that's the only way I ever upload. so if ya likes this one then comment on this please!


End file.
